Embracing the Sky
by Bexara
Summary: An assassination attempt on Tsuna's life by a rival mafia organization makes Gokudera start to question whether he wants to be more than just Tusna's right-hand man. 5927 M X M warning Lemon in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: While my penultimate KHR pairing is 1827, followed by 6927 and 182769, Gokudera holds a special place in my heart as he was the first KHR character I adored (until my love muffin Hibari was introduced). This is a 3-part story I wrote a few years back because I felt Gokudera deserved some happiness, as did Tsuna. I had been torturing my poor Tsuna-fish in all my other KHR fics so I thought he needed some fluffy kittens and rainbow-type romance for once. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to stand still. As if watching himself from a distance, Gokudera Hayato saw his own arms stretch out in desperation and heard his voice scream frantically.<p>

"Tenth!"

Tsuna's wide, amber eyes turned toward him in shock a split second before Gokudera barreled into him. They fell in slow motion at the same time a popping retort cracked through the air. Gokudera felt the searing pain of burning metal tear through his right arm. Curling into a ball, he created a human shield around the smaller form beneath him. There was a rapid_ rat tat tat_followed by the sound of squealing tires. Footsteps pounded toward them. He reached into his jacket, pulling out three explosives. He was on the verge of tossing them over his shoulder but a familiar voice stopped him.

"Tsuna! Gokudera! Are you both alright?"

It was the idiot, Yamamoto. Gokudera relaxed, and became heart-stoppingly aware of the figure pressed tightly against him. He looked down, expecting Tsuna to be frightened or stunned. Instead, the Tenth was staring back at him with angry, worry-tinged eyes.

"Gokudera, why did you do that?" Tsuna shouted up into his face. "You could have been killed!"

Gokudera blinked, unsure of the reason for the Tenth's vehemence.

"As your right-hand man, it is my duty to protect you, Tenth," he stated the obvious, well at least it was obvious to him.

"Dummy!" Tsuna yelled at him, and actually gave him a quick chop to the head.

He lifted a hand to rub his head, though the blow really hadn't hurt. Pain shot up his arm, and he winced. He had tried to use his injured arm.

Tsuna saw his expression and glanced over, finally noticing the blood seeping sluggishly down Gokudera's arm.

"Oh my God! You were shot! Are you alright?" he cried out, face pale.

"Ah, it's only a—."

"It's only a scratch, right Gokudera?" Reborn walked up and finished the sentence for him.

"Reborn! How can you say that? He was shot!" Tsuna glared at the hitman/tutor.

Shrugging, Reborn said impassively, "Well, it's not like he hasn't had worse injuries in the past."

"Th-that may be true, but still!"

"Never mind," Reborn cut him off, "more importantly, how long do you plan to keep lying on top of Tsuna like that, Gokudera?"

Face flaming, Gokudera scrambled backward.

"Forgive my impertinence, Tenth!" he bowed low to the ground, embarrassed to the core.

Tsuna sat up. Smiling weakly, he waved his hands up and down in a calming gesture.

"It's fine. It's fine, Gokudera-kun."

The smile faded, and the Tenth's face became serious. He captured Gokudera's gray-green gaze with his own electrifying one.

"I am grateful you saved me, Gokudera-kun. But if something happened to you in the process, I—I don't want that at all."

Sincerity rang through Tsuna's voice. Pride swelled up inside Gokudera, pride in working for a boss who cared so deeply for his people. There was another emotion as well, one he had first felt six years ago and had been experiencing more and more frequently. He didn't know what this feeling was. He only knew it always caused an inexplicable ache in his chest.

"Yo, Tsuna," Yamamoto stepped into sight, "let me help you up."

The Tenth cut his eyes toward the dark-haired idiot, releasing Gokudera from that unwavering stare. Tsuna grabbed the hand Yamamoto stuck out, allowing his friend to pull him to his feet. Gokudera watched the scene with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth. Always treating the Tenth so casually, that baseball bastard. Gokudera really, really wanted to blow the other man up, but knowing how Tsuna would respond stopped him.

Once on his feet, Tsuna rushed over to assist Gokudera in standing up as well.

"Wait, Tenth," Gokudera lifted his hand in a warding off motion, ignoring the sting in his arm.

"I can get up by myself. You'll get blood on you."

"Who cares about that?" Tsuna muttered in exasperation.

Leaning down, he put his shoulder under Gokudera's uninjured arm and wound his own arm around the other's waist. Gokudera froze at the too-intimate contact, his brain temporarily malfunctioning.

"Oompf," Tsuna grunted trying to lift his suddenly dead weight. "Gokudera-kun, have you gained weight?"

Mortified by the question, Gokudera forced his legs to work. He was attempting to find his balance when Yamamoto appeared on his other side.

"Here, I'll help, too," he said in his stupid, easy-going voice.

Glowering fiercely, Gokudera elbowed Yamamoto in the side.

"Get away from me, you moron," he barked, and almost instantly sucked in a rasping gulp of air as pain radiated out from his injury.

"Geez, Gokudera-kun. After all these years and you are still like this." Tsuna shook his head in aggravation. "It's alright, Yamamoto, I've got him. Why don't you go pull the car around so we can take him to have the wound looked at?"

"Sure thing," Yamamoto answered with a smile, and loped away.

Chagrined at the Tenth's admonishment, Gokudera twisted his head around to apologize and drew up so fast they almost stumbled from the movement. Tsuna's face was close, so close Gokudera could make out the caramel-colored tips of his eyelashes. It felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer and slammed it into his stomach. He couldn't breathe. His eyes were drawn strangely downward to the Tenth's mouth, to the soft-looking lips forming a question he couldn't hear because of the ringing in his ears. Every inch of his body tingled where Tsuna was pressed against him. He felt heated, flushed; agitated and uncomfortable in his own skin.

"Do you have a fever, Gokudera-kun?" the Tenth asked him in concern.

Gokudera wondered if a fever _was _responsible for his strange behavior, or responsible for the fact that he was hyper-aware of Tsuna's warm, sweet breath wafting across his face.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said he name softly and reached up to press their foreheads together.

"Hmm, you do feel a little warm."

Their noses actually brushed against each other with Tsuna's movement. Gokudera shuddered, his eyes rolling back in his head. The last thing he heard was the Tenth calling his name frantically.

With a groan, Gokudera slowly lifted his eyelashes. An unfamiliar white ceiling greeted him. He was lying down? He shifted, causing his arm to ache dully. Glancing at it, he discovered it had been bandaged, though the wrapping was a little clumsy.

"Just so you know, I wasn't the one who did that," a scruffy-faced man pulled back the white curtain surrounding the bed.

"Shamal," Gokudera frowned at the pervert doctor who also served as his teacher from time to time.

"Hey, I'm not too thrilled to see you either. I was on my way to a hot date when _he _ambushed me."

"He?"

Shamal nodded toward the end of the bed.

"Him. He forced me to let him into the nurse's office. He even made me let him use my precious supplies when I told him quite clearly I definitely wasn't going to treat you."

Gokudera's eyes followed Shamal's nod and widened. The Tenth was sitting in a chair next to the bed, his brown head cradled on his folded arms as he dozed. The weird feelings from before returned with a vengeance.

"Really, that Tenth Vongola has gotten more obstinate over the years. A bit frightening, too. I thought those amber eyes of his were going to burn a hole right through me when I told him to take you somewhere else."

Gokudera stared at Tsuna's sleeping form. An overpowering urge to stroke that soft, brown hair hit him. His hand was already in motion when he realized the inappropriateness of what he had been about to do. Grabbing a fistful of sheet, he cleared his throat and addressed the shady old man currently taking a swig from a green bottle of _sake_.

"Hey, Shamal, I think something is wrong with me."

"Huh?" Shamal's tone was clearly uninterested, but Gokudera didn't know who else to talk to about his problem.

Taking a deep breath, he described in detail all the physical and emotional symptoms he had been experiencing. When he was done, he turned fretful eyes on the older man.

"Well, what do you think it is, Shamal? Is it fatal? Will it interfere with my ability to act as the Tenth's right-hand man?"

Shamal looked at him oddly and burst into loud, raucous laughter.

Irritated, Gokudera growled at him, "What are you laughing at, you quack bastard?"

Setting his bottle on a nearby table, Shamal walked over and slapped Gokudera on the back, jarring his wounded arm in the process.

"Shit. That hurt you stupid doctor!"

"Ahh, wittle Hayato has finally become a man after all this time. Teacher is so proud of you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Why, it's obvious. You're in love," Shamal continued with a pitying look, "and you didn't even know it. How sad."

"What?" Gokudera was totally blindsided by Shamal's words.

_In love? Him? With who?_

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Shamal inquired, echoing his own question.

"Girl?" he repeated the word slowly as if it were foreign to him.

"Yes, the girl. You know, you can come to me any time if you need advice on how to," Shamal wagged his eyebrows suggestively, "_woo _your lady friend."

No, no. That couldn't be right. There were no girls in his life right now, at least none that he either wasn't related to or actually thought of as family. Shamal had to be wrong. There wasn't anyone in his life he considered—

"Hey, that's great, Gokudera-kun!" another voice entered the conversation.

Startled, he swung his head around. The Tenth was smiling at him sleepily while rubbing one eye with his fist. Gokudera's mind was filled with one thought: _The Tenth was so cute! _

Wait! What the hell was he thinking? He shook his head to clear it. The Tenth was strong, fierce, and brave. He was _not _cute!

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna called his name questioningly.

He peered up to find Tsuna leaning over him worriedly. In the blink of an eye, all of those strange symptoms reappeared. His palms began to sweat, his heart raced, and he felt hot all over. If these were truly indications he was in love, then did it mean he was in love with the Tenth? Haha, no, it couldn't be true. He admired, respected, and revered the person who had finally given him a place to belong, but it certainly wasn't love. Gokudera knew he had an above average intelligence. Surely he would have been able to figure out if he had been in love with someone all this time.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said his name again.

Their eyes met, and Gokudera's mouth went dry. Oh, God! He _was _in love with the Tenth! He pulled the sheet up over his head to hide his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Tenth. Please forgive me. I don't deserve to live!"

"Gokudera-kun, what are you talking about? And come out from under there!"

Tsuna tried to tug the sheet away from him, but he refused to let go.

"No, I'm not worthy to look at you," Gokudera cried out dramatically.

They continued to tussle over the sheet. Tsuna's foot slipped out from under him. His arms spun crazily while he tried to regain his balance. The sheet slid down, uncovering Gokudera's eyes and he saw the Tenth's predicament. Letting go of the sheet, he lunged up, wrapping his arms around Tsuna just as he was about to fall.

Heart thundering erratically, he buried his face in the shorter man's hair before he could stop himself.

"Stupid, Tsuna, what are you doing horse playing at a time like this? Did you forget someone tried to kill you this afternoon?"

Gokudera's attention was diverted by the rough statement. He looked over the Tenth's head. Reborn was standing in the doorway, studying them. Something in the older man's dark gaze made him really uncomfortable. It was like the hitman could see right through to the secret recesses of his soul. And, he probably could. Ever since, no even before he had returned to his adult form, Reborn had the ability to read other people with little to no effort. Gokudera didn't want the Tenth's teacher to look into him too deeply, not now when he had just realized his feelings himself.

He sprung away from Tsuna in time to watch the Tenth grab his head and shake it back and forth.

"Wah! I had totally forgotten about that. Why is someone trying to kill me?"

"Because you are the Tenth Boss of the Vongola. There are lots of people who want you dead," Reborn repeated the words he had been saying from day one.

"I'm just a college student. I'm not a mafia boss right now!"

"And first you were just a middle school student, and then just a high school student," Reborn's tone indicated he had lost his patience. "How many battles do you think you've fought since then? How many members of the family have bled for you over the years? Even today, Gokudera could have died. Would you have stood over his grave still denying who and what you are?"

By the time Reborn had finished speaking, Tsuna's expression had turned stricken.

"I—I'm not…," he glanced at Gokudera with haunted eyes. "I'm sorry. Excuse me!"

He rushed out of the room like the devil himself was hot on his heels. The pained look on his pale face pierced Gokudera's heart, and he saw red.

Rushing over to Reborn, he grabbed the hitman by his shirt.

"Reborn, you asshole! You didn't have to be that harsh!" he snarled, his usual fear and respect for the older man pushed to the side by the Tenth's troubled appearance.

"Didn't I?" Reborn replied softly. "Now, I suggest you remove your hand if you want to keep it."

The last part was said with such killing intent behind it, Gokudera let go automatically. Straightening his tie, Reborn pulled his hat down over his eyes and turned to leave.

"You know, Gokudera," he called over his shoulder, "we can protect Tsuna from a lot of things, but we can't protect him from himself. He's grown strong over the years, and I am very proud of his development. However, he still wants to deny what he is. If he doesn't totally accept his destiny, he may very well hesitate at the wrong time. And that hesitation could cost him his life. Understand?"

On that parting note, Reborn left.

"He's scary, that guy," Shamal observed lightly, "but everything he said is true. You know it, Hayato."

Gokudera clenched his fists at his side. He couldn't get Tsuna's expression out of his mind. Damn that Reborn, for saying all that shit! And damn himself for just standing there, letting Reborn wound the Tenth with his words. Some right-hand man he turned out to be. He laughed bitterly at himself, and walked past Shamal without saying a word.

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Well, it looks like there are a few people out there who like the Gokudera x Tsuna pairing. Thank you for commenting and liking the story. Out of all the KHR cast, I have to agree with my friend that they make the most "sense" cannon wise. However, it still doesn't stop me from hardcore shipping Hibari x Tsuna as my OTP. As to this chapter, I actually liked how it turned out. There is angst at the beginning and the in, with a healthy dose of humor at Gokudera's expense in the middle.I just adore Gokudera, and he is just so loveable here. I want to squeeze and squish him! Please do let me know your thoughts after you read it. There is only one more part after this, so stay tuned.

* * *

><p>He debated going back to his apartment to clean up first, but the need to go to the Tenth was too strong. Gokudera ended up outside Tsuna's house, staring up at the window on the second floor. The Tenth was in there. He knew it; he always knew where Tsuna was, like some internal compass always led him to his most important person's side. Normally, he would rush inside and bound up those stairs, no other thought in his head but to be in the Tenth's presence. Now, he hesitated. Stupid Shamal! That damn perverted doctor had made him realize things he would have been better off never knowing. How was he supposed to face the Tenth when he harbored such improper feelings? He actually turned to leave, but was stopped by the image of Tsuna's face after Reborn had rebuked him.<p>

Tsuna's mother let him in with a gentle, fond smile. Guilt stabbed through him. He didn't deserve for her to treat him so well, not with his heart so full of wrongness. He was about to bow to her in apology, but she held up her bag and smiled again.

"I am glad you came over, Gokudera-kun. I have to go the store, but I really didn't want to leave Tsu-kun alone. When he came home earlier, he seemed upset about something. Maybe you can cheer him up."

Without waiting for his reply, she waved bye and walked out the door.

"Wait—," he reached out his hand to stop her but she was humming happily as she walked away and didn't see him.

He dropped his arm and turned to look up the stairs. Swallowing loudly, he headed upward. Outside the Tenth's room, he paused to take a deep breath. Exhaling, he lifted his hand and knocked.

"Tenth, it's me."

He was glad his voice at least sounded normal.

"Come in, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna called out to him.

He pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Tenth, I wanted…"

What he had been in the process of saying vanished. Tsuna's hair was damp, like he had just came from the bath, and he was in the middle of slipping on a bright, orange t-shirt. The Tenth turned his way. Gokudera had an up close view of a pale, slender stomach and two small, dusky nipples. His head flew backward, blood suddenly spurting from his nose.

"Gyah, Gokudera-kun, are you alright?" the Tenth dashed over to him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he replied, voice muffled by the hand he was holding over his nose.

Then it dawned on him that he clearly and irrefutably just had a lustful vision of the Tenth. Face boiling, he prostrated himself on the floor.

"Forgive me, Tenth!"

"Geez, Gokudera-kun. Sometimes I don't get what goes on in your head at all."

Gokudera felt that was a very good thing, especially at the moment. If the Tenth knew of his lewd thoughts, there was absolutely no way he would be able to remain in the Family.

"Anyway, get up off the floor," Tsuna continued.

He went to the bed and sat down. Drawing his legs up, he wrapped his arms around them and lowered his head.

Gokudera thought there was something extremely forlorn about the image the Tenth presented. It made his heart hurt. He stood up, wanting to go to the Tenth but was stopped by the fear of what he might do when he got there.

"Hey, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna called his name softly.

"Yes, Tenth?"

"Does your arm still hurt?"

Honestly, it still ached, but the sad look on the Tenth's face made it impossible for him to reveal the truth.

"Are you kidding? A little scrape like that?" he scoffed. "It was nothing but a temporary irritation."

Lifting his arm, he swung it energetically, ignoring the sharp stab of pain the movement caused.

"See, good as new. All thanks to your excellent bandaging skills."

"That's good then," Tsuna replied quietly, but his expression didn't look relieved.

Gokudera took an uncertain step toward him.

"Tenth, about what Reborn said before. I think he was wr—."

"He was right," Tsuna interrupted him.

The Tenth raised his head, and their eyes locked.

"He was right," the Tenth repeated with a small, humorless laugh.

"Tenth." Gokudera's heart was breaking.

"No, it's okay. I … the truth is, I really accepted the whole mafia boss thing a while back. It just … it gets to me sometimes, you know? I never wanted this. And, I certainly never wanted my important people to be put in harm's way because of me."

All the blood rushed to Gokudera's head.

"Am I," his voice cracked.

He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Am I one of your important people?"

"What kind of question is that?" Tsuna asked sternly. "Of course you are. How could you think otherwise?"

Knees going out on him, Gokudera sank to the floor. So many emotions were building up inside him. He felt like he would explode from them.

"From the beginning, you were the one who saw in me things I didn't even see in myself," the Tenth went on, almost absently.

"Though, you did seem to cause quite a ruckus a lot of the time, and you were even kinda scary at first," he laughed lightly, a genuine laugh this time.

Gokudera flushed. Looking back now, he could see what a nuisance he had been. He was surprised the Tenth had let him stay in Japan.

"But you always tried so hard," Tsuna murmured, still reminiscing about the past. "Sometimes, I was ashamed of my own inadequacies and _loserness_ when I watched how diligent and brave you were.

"You were _never _a loser, Tenth!" Gokudera blurted out. "Who said such a thing? I'll blow the bastards into the next life."

Happiness at the Tenth's praise of him warred with anger at the thought someone would dare insult the Tenth.

"Then you would have to take out every single person I went to elementary and middle school with, including myself," Tsuna said drily.

Silence filled the room after that last sentence. Gokudera watched the Tenth's eyelids drift shut for a minute. Those wide, amber eyes finally opened again, and looked straight at him.

"You always believed in me, right from the start. Even when I didn't believe in myself. Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

All of the chaotic emotions churning inside him bubbled out.

"Tenth, that's because I lo—."

"Yo, Tsuna. The old man sent some sushi for you," Yamamoto walked in, interrupting the moment.

For once, Gokudera was actually happy to see the idiot. He couldn't believe what he had almost blurted out!

"Ah, Yamamoto," the Tenth smiled at the other man.

Tsuna slid off the bed, and went over to look at the dish Yamamoto as carrying.

"Wow, it looks delicious!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Gokudera-kun, do you want to say for dinner?"

Gokudera was torn. On the one hand, he didn't want to leave the Tenth alone with that baseball bastard. On the other hand, he was embarrassed, uneasy, and disgusted with himself. Both because of his messed up emotions _and _the fact he had almost burdened the Tenth with his unnatural feelings.

"I—I still need to go back to my apartment and clean up from this afternoon," he finally made the decision. "Thanks for the invitation, though."

"Oh. Okay then," Tsuna responded.

It had to have been Gokudera's imagination. Surely, that wasn't a note of disappointment he head in the Tenth's voice.

Before he turned to leave, he grabbed the front of Yamamoto's shirt and jerked the other's dark head down.

"Listen, dumbass. Nothing better happen to the Tenth while he's with you. If he so much as gets a hangnail, I'll shove dynamite into every possible opening in your body. Got it?"

Yamamoto just laughed, the stupid and happy-go-lucky laugh that always made Gokudera want to strangle him.

"Sure, sure, Gokudera," Yamamoto answered easily, not scared of the threat.

Making a sound of disgust, Gokudera let him go and glanced back at Tsuna.

"I'll take my leave then, Tenth."

He inclined his head and walked out.

Only after he was out of the house did he feel he could breathe normally again. He didn't know what to do. A right-hand man respected and protected the head of his Family; he did _not _fall in love with his boss. It was disgraceful. _He _was disgraceful. Could he really stay by the Tenth the way he was now? The answer to that burning question eluded him all the way to his apartment.

* * *

><p>After he showered and changed his bandage, Gokudera pulled out his explosives. Checking and cleaning his weapons always calmed him. Not tonight, however. Finally, he gave up with a heavy sigh. Falling back on the floor with his arms and legs thrown out, he shut his eyes and simply let the Tenth occupy his thoughts. He <em>should <em>be trying to figure out who made an attempt on Tsuna's life that afternoon. Instead, he was remembering the Tenth's perfect, pale body; those pink, tempting nipples. His body grew hot and uncomfortable. _Shit!_He was aroused. Gokudera wanted to die from the shame. Covering his face, he rolled over and buried his head in the dark carpet.

_Did this mean he was g-g-gay? _He could barely even think the word. Not that he felt anything was wrong with it. People's preferences were people's preferences after all. He had just never considered of himself in those terms. Gokudera thought hard for a moment. On a purely intellectual level, he knew most of the members in Tsuna's Vongola Family were attractive. Hell, even the Bucking Horse was unusually handsome. He brought each of their images into his mind: Hibari, Yamamoto, Turf Head, the stupid cow, that fiend Mukuro, Basil, Dino—all of them. Wanting to see if he felt even a minute speck of attraction, he tried to imagine kissing and doing other things with each of them. He had to stop abruptly because he almost threw up in his mouth.

Okay, so he wasn't gay. Surely if he was, at least one of those guys would tempt him. What about his feelings for the Tenth, then? Deliberately, he called back the vision from earlier: Tsuna's half-nude body standing before him. Gokudera tried to imagine kissing the Tenth, or doing other things, and his lower body throbbed. So, it _was _just the Tenth. He didn't know whether he should be relieved or not. He knocked his head on the floor a few times and sat up. Something else occurred to him. Twice he had thought the phrase "other things", but what exactly were those other things? Ecchi stuff? He knew a little bit. Certainly, you couldn't be around that damned perverted doctor for long without picking up a few things. But what exactly did two men do together?

Gokudera stood, and walked over to his desk. Sitting down in the chair, he fired up his laptop. Looking around guiltily, he typed in a few words. Words he never, ever dreamed would have sprouted from his fingertips. Pulse racing, he hit the search button. To his amazement, page after page of websites appeared. Feeling nervous, he randomly clicked on one of the links.

Loud, rhythmic music pumped from the speakers. His gray-green eyes rounded until his face was composed of nothing but those eyes and a mouth that had fallen open in shock.

_"Oh yeah, baby. That's it. C'mon and take it. Take it like a good boy."_

_"Yes, yes. I want it. Give it to me!"_

On the monitor in front of him, a big, beefy man dressed in camouflage had another, slightly-less muscular (but completely naked) man bent over a pool table. The camo-man dug his fingers into the other man's hips, jerking those hips back as he thrust forward with a fast, furious pace. A close-up view from the camera revealed exactly _where _the camo-man was thrusting into.

_"Oh! Oh! Ooooh!" _

The man on the pool table moaned and writhed. When the bigger man reached under the naked man and grabbed the rigid, veined flesh sticking out there, Gokudera had seen more than enough. He actually jumped up and unplugged the computer. After the monitor winked out, he stood there panting in stunned disbelief. He was supposed to do _that _kind of thing?

"Ha. Haha," he laughed out loud. "No way. There is no way I could do something like that to the Tenth."

Or … or maybe _he _was the one it would be done to? A myriad jumble of images crowed into his mind. Steam nearly burst from his ears as his head combusted. He melted to the floor in a puddle of Gokudera-shaped goo, and stayed that way until morning.

* * *

><p>Gokudera barely made it on time to his first class. The Tenth and the idiot were already in their normal seats. He debated finding another place, but Tsuna spotted him and waived. Feeling out of sorts, he hunched his shoulders and walked up the steps to where they were sitting.<p>

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna greeted him.

"Hey, Gokudera," Yamamoto acknowledged him as well.

He could only manage to grunt in response, however, as he slid into his seat. Eye contact with the Tenth was carefully avoided. After he had went to sleep (passed out) on the floor, he had dreamed vivid, detailed dreams. Each one starred the Tenth. He had woken up with a big, sticky mess in his boxers. Now, he couldn't even look at the Tenth, not after he had dirtied the other man so thoroughly in his subconscious. He was afraid the truth would flash guiltily across his face like a giant, neon sign.

The professor arrived, but Gokudera didn't pay the man any attention. He was wallowing in the shame and gloom of his own thoughts. Until, however, the professor called out the Tenth's name.

"Sawada-kun, please answer question twelve for the class."

"Um … er," Tsuna fumbled with his notebook.

"Are you serious about college, Sawada-kun? Someone like you won't make it anywhere if you do not apply yourself."

There were some titters behind them. Gokudera sat up straight, his hands suddenly filled with sticks of dynamite.

"Bastard," he growled in a low voice, "I won't let you get away with talking to the Tenth like that!"

"Wah, Gokudera-kun, put those away!" Tsuna hissed frantically.

He leaned against Gokudera's arm as he spoke. Just that small, innocent touch short-circuited Gokudera's brain, and he forgot the dynamite now hanging limply from his fingers.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" the Tenth grumbled, snatching the explosives from him and blindly stuffing them back into his pockets.

Gokudera felt Tsuna's fingers brush intimately against him, and his eyes crossed. Flames sprouted all over his body. He had to get out of there, fast! Rearing back, he closed his eyes and slammed his head as hard as he could onto the tabletop in front of him.

"Gyaah, Gokudera-kun!" the Tenth yelped in surprise.

Sitting back up, blood streaming between his eyes, he raised his hand.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I need to go see the nurse," he called out.

The Professor took one look at him and paled.

"Ugh, please do."

Gathering his things, Gokudera stood up. Tsuna started to stand as well, but Gokudera waved him back down.

"It's alright, Tenth. Stay and finish class. I'll be fine."

He took a step down, but his foot missed, and he was in motion, tumbling head first down the stairs. He ended up sprawled awkwardly at the bottom of the classroom.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted, and flew down the stairs.

As soon as the stars disappeared from his vision, Gokudera looked up into the Tenth's concerned eyes. He summoned a weak smile.

"I'm alright, Tenth. Don't worry."

Rising unsteadily to his feet, he attempted to walk, but his ankle rolled on him.

"You're obviously _not _alright," the Tenth said urgently, grabbing him in time to keep him from spilling back onto the floor.

"Professor, I am going to take Gokudera-kun to the infirmary."

"Fine, fine. Just hurry it up. You're disrupting the class."

"Yamamoto, can you bring our things once class is over?" the Tenth turned to the baseball idiot who had also jumped down the stairs when he had fallen.

"I can help you take him to the nurse," Yamamoto offered.

"No, that's okay," Tsuna flashed him a quick smile. "One of us needs to stay and take notes for the other two."

Gokudera's silver eyebrows shot up, sending a jolt of pain through his forehead. _Yamamoto was going to take notes? _

The Tenth must have realized the absurdness of it as well, because he glanced back at Yamamoto and said wanly, "Er, well, try your best anyway."

The idiot rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Sure thing, Tsuna. I'll see you both later."

"Thanks."

The Tenth addressed Gokudera next.

"Okay, Gokudera-kun, let's go."

Gokudera could only hope the Tenth wouldn't notice the furious pounding of his heart as they walked side by side, Tsuna holding him upright. They eventually hobbled their way to the infirmary. The Tenth pushed open the door, and they entered.

"Helloooo, honey," a sing-song voice greeted them.

Shamal came around the corner, eyes closed and lips puckered.

"I missed youuuuuu."

"Uh, Dr. Shamal?" Tsuna called the older man's name hesitantly.

Shamal's eyes popped open.

"Oh, it's just the young Vongola and Hayato again," he said with disappointed disgust.

"_Che_, I'm not happy about seeing your ugly face again so soon, either," Gokudera frowned irritably.

"Whatever. Looks like you injured yourself again. Well, I'm not treating—."

"We know," the Tenth jumped in exasperatedly, "you don't treat men. I'll do it myself. With all of the injuries I've suffered over the years, I can do a halfway decent job."

"Y-you don't have to do that—." Gokudera tried to protest.

"Be quiet," Tsuna cut him off.

His mouth slammed shut in surprise. The Tenth helped him over to the bed, and eased him down.

"I have no interest in watching another man get doctored up. I'll be back later," Shamal told them and left.

"Seriously, he never changes," Tsuna muttered under his breath while he gathered up the supplies he needed.

He slid a stool over to sit in front of Gokudera. Dipping a cotton ball into the antiseptic, he brought it up to Gokudera's forehead.

"This may sting a little," he warned, and touched the medicated cotton to the wound.

Gokudera sucked in a breath. It did sting – a lot.

"I'm sorry," the Tenth's tone was apologetic.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry you have to do this …," Gokudera's words trailed off in astonishment because the Tenth leaned in and blew gently on the injury, helping to alleviate the sting of the medication.

Not moving a muscle, Gokudera stared at the Tenth with wide eyes. It dawned upon Tsuna what he had just done and he blushed.

Scratching his face in embarrassment, he looked away and mumbled, "Ah, that was weird, wasn't it? I was treating you like Lambo or Futa."

"No!" Gokudera exclaimed, startling Tsuna.

"No," he repeated in a calmer voice, "it wasn't weird at all."

"I-I see," the Tenth replied, though the color in his face deepened.

Gokudera felt his face heat, too.

"Tenth."

"Gokudera-kun."

They both spoke at the same time. Tsuna blinked, and then laughed.

"You go first."

"No, that's okay. What were you going to say, Tenth?"

Actually, Gokudera wasn't sure _what _he himself had been about to say. If it was another attempted confession, then he was better off not speaking.

"Well," the Tenth glanced down for a moment.

He straightened his shoulders and lifted his eyelashes, freezing Gokudera with a fixed, serious look.

"Is there something bothering you, Gokudera-kun?" he asked earnestly.

The question took Gokudera by surprise.

Tsuna kept speaking.

"You have seemed strange since yesterday. Well, you are always a bit strange but this is different," he murmured the last sentence in a little aside.

Eyes widening at what he had said, Tsuna lifted his hands in apology and said hastily, "Oh, I don't mean that in a bad way. I think you are perfectly fine the way you are. Ah, ugh, what am I saying?"

He grabbed his head and tugged at his hair. Eventually dropping his hands, he inhaled and continued.

"Look, you can tell me anything, okay? I know I haven't always been reliable, but I can listen anytime you want to talk about what is bothering you."

A fresh wave of affection washed over Gokudera, but he shook his head sorrowfully.

"I can't talk to you about this."

"Sure you can," the Tenth was brisk, going back to his task of mopping up the blood off of Gokudera's face.

"No, I really_ can't_," Gokudera responded forlornly. "You would hate me and I wouldn't be able to be your right hand man anymore if I told you."

"Please, I could never hate you," Tsuna dismissed his assertion easily.

"You would," he countered. "I even hate myself."

"You doofus, don't make me—."

The infirmary door exploded inward, sending smoke and showers of splintered wood into the air. Body moving on its own, Gokudera grabbed the Tenth and rolled to the floor with him.

"Gokudera-kun."

"Shh," Gokudera whispered and shoved Tsuna under the bed.

_Forgive me for being rough, Tenth_, he apologized silently. Turning around, he faced their attackers.

Two men emerged from the smoke. He recognized them. They were members of a two-bit mafia family who had wanted to join the Vongola alliance. However, because they dealt in drugs and prostitution, the Ninth had refused them.

A lit cigarette was already in his mouth, and his explosives were in hands less than a heartbeat later,

"Bastards. Why are Giglia ants here in Japan?" he growled at them.

The bigger of the two made a move toward him, but the smaller one lifted a hand.

"Don't rise to Smokin' Bomb's taunt, Ricardo," he said without taking his eyes off of Gokudera.

"Yes, Boss Vinnie," the big man replied in a ludicrously deep voice and stepped back.

"I wasn't expecting to find one of the Tenth Vongola's inner circle so soon," Vinnie remarked casually. "I was looking for Trident Shamal actually. I thought I could wring some information out of him about the Tenth Vongola, but you are a much better catch."

"As if you amateurs could even lay a pinkie on that damned ecchi doctor," Gokudera sneered.

Vinnie's eyes narrowed.

"I guess we'll never know, because I don't need him now that I have you."

A harsh laugh burst from Gokudera's lips.

"If you think I would ever do or say anything that would betray the Tenth, then you are sadly mistaken. I would give my life a billion times over for him."

Pulling a gun out of his jacket, Vinnie leveled the weapon at him and smirked evilly.

"Can you still say that so easily with death staring you in the face? You could have died yesterday, too. Is it really worth it?"

It all clicked.

"You fucking assholes! You were the ones who tried to kill the Tenth yesterday, weren't you?"

"Actually, that was one of my men getting ahead of himself. I was afraid you all would have been put on alert by the clumsy attack, but I must have underestimated the Vongola intelligence. Now," he slowly cocked the gun, "where is the young Vongola right at this moment? I can't get to the Ninth to exact my revenge because he is too well guarded, so I am going to take vengeance on the next generation."

"I'll see you in hell first," Gokudera shouted.

"So be it. I'll just get someone else to give me the information," the Giglia boss said and pulled the trigger.

Gokudera tried to lift the dynamite to the cigarette in his mouth at the same time the other man fired, hoping he could light the fuses before he was hit. It didn't look good, however. The bullet was speeding toward his head before he could get the explosives halfway up. Was this the end? If he had known he was going to going to bite the big one today, he should have confessed to the Tenth anyway. Full of regrets, he awaited his fate. Only it never came.

A blur of orange, fiery movement streaked in front of him and a flaming, gloved hand plucked the bullet out of the air.

"Tenth!" Gokudera stared at the man he idolized in awe.

Tsuna stood before him, Dying Will flames burning brightly on his hands and forehead. Those amber eyes were calm and assuring as they gazed back at him.

"It's alright, Gokudera-kun. I won't let them hurt you again."

"Too easy, too easy," Vinnie laughed manically. "The Tenth Vongola was here all along. Were you cowering in fear this whole time?"

The Tenth turned and faced the other mafia boss.

"Don't be mistaken. I simply wanted to ascertain you true motives. You wouldn't have been able to land a scratch on him, not again."

"Don't get cocky," Vinnie's face turned an ugly shade of red. "Do you think it's just the two of us? Think again. We have technology, too, you know. Technology on par with you Vongola's Dying Will bullets. Carmine, now!"

At his shout, a man with an axe materialized out of nowhere, swinging the weapon down toward the Tenth's head with brutal ferocity. Gokudera couldn't even get a word of warning out, but he didn't need to. Without even looking, Tsuna stopped the axe in mid-air with one flaming hand. The weapon turned red, and then began to melt.

"Ow! Hot! Hot!" the newcomer dropped the axe and waived his hand around hysterically, trying to cool it off.

"Vongolaaaa!" Vinnie screamed and pulled the trigger on his gun repeatedly.

Tsuna disappeared, his movements so fast they were invisible to the eye, but all of the bullets were gathered out of the air before they traveled even a few inches. He reappeared behind Vinnie, backhanding the bigger man who tried to grab him and sending the brute crashing into the wall.

"I can't forgive someone like you who tries to hurt my important people," the Tenth said quietly.

Reaching around Vinnie, he grabbed the gun and it, too, melted. The Giglia boss fell to his knees, blubbering. Stars shining in his eyes, Gokudera raced over to the Tenth with his hands clasped excitedly in front of him.

"You were so cool, Tenth!" he raved.

Tsuna looked at him and the Dying Will flame dissipated.

"What were you doing?" he yelled, surprising Gokudera. "I had the Dying Will pills in my pocket. If you would have just waited for me to get them out, then you wouldn't have been in danger."

"But that's my job. To intercept danger before it can get to you. As your right-hand man, I have an obligat—."

Throwing up his hands, the Tenth shouted, "'Right-hand man! Right-hand man!' I am so sick of hearing that! Is that all you are? Are you just a tool, and am I just the 'boss'? I thought we worked past this a long time ago, back when you were so eager to give up your life during our battles for the Vongola Rings!"

"But if I'm not your right-hand man, then what place do I have here?" Gokudera asked, voicing aloud his biggest fear.

"Is that what you really think? Do you truly believe your only worth to me is your position in our Family? If you still think something like that after all this time, then you don't know me at all, do you, Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera didn't understand the sorrow in the Tenth's eyes or the hurt dripping from his voice.

"Tenth, I—."

He reached out to touch Tsuna, but the other man slapped his hand away.

"Forget it."

The sound of running feet intruded. Shamal and Reborn burst through the broken, decimated door only to draw up abruptly when they saw the bad guys lying in various states of unconsciousness on the floor.

Shamal whistled.

"Did you do this, young Vongola? Not too shabby."

"You did good, Tsuna. I told you always carrying the Dying Will pills with you would come in handy."

"Leave me alone, Reborn," Tsuna said hollowly and left without looking back.

Reborn looked at Gokudera.

"What's wrong with Tsuna?" he asked, but already knew the answer.

Too bad Gokudera couldn't say the same.

"I-I don't know," Gokudera answered shakily.

"Don't you?" Reborn replied enigmatically, and then shrugged. "Oh well. I'll clean up this mess. You should go after Tsuna. He looked pretty upset just now. I haven't seen him like that in a long time."

Gokudera didn't have to be told twice. He broke into a run, and dashed out of the room, ignoring the pain in his ankle.

"Ah, youth," Shamal murmured, hefting one of the Giglias over his shoulder.

"More like 'ah, stupidity' don't you mean?" Reborn said caustically, but his dark eyes were speculative as he looked out the door Tsuna and Gokudera had just exited.

**End Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Greetings! Here is the last part and the long awaited lemons, though it is moderately tame by my standards. Sorry. I am very happy to all the peeps who have "liked" this fic, as well as those who took the time to review it. It gives me the happy. To the gracious reviewer who mentioned how I I alternated between calling Tusna "The Tenth" and "Tsuna"...you are quite right. If you notice, I actually refer to him more as the Tenth than Tusna in the first 2 parts and the first part of this chapter. That is because this is told from Gokudera's perspective. In my view, Gokuder doesn't think of Tsuna by his name, but as the Tenth. I originally, had all of Tsuna's references written as the Tenth until this last part, but changed it because I didn't like the way it felt. I dunno if I am happy either way. Anyhoo, thanks for sticking it out. I will definitely write another 5927 because I do heart this pairing. Gokudera is just so adorable! As always, thanks for reading and I apologize for any errors.

* * *

><p>Tsuna had already exited the building by the time Gokudera caught up to him. The other man was walking along the sidewalk at a quick pace, shoulders slightly hunched. Gokudera opened his mouth to call out, but he had no idea what to say so he closed it again. He followed behind the Tenth and repeated the motion several times. No matter how hard he tried, however, he couldn't speak. After a few minutes, he heard the Tenth sigh heavily. He almost ran into the other's back as Tsuna abruptly came to a stop.<p>

"How long do you plan on following me, Gokudera-kun?"

"I'm sorry, Tenth!" Gokudera apologized, "I just wanted to…"

He trailed of, unable to complete the sentence.

The Tenth turned around, and those big, amber eyes bore into his own.

"You wanted to what?" the Tenth asked curtly.

The look in the Tenth's eyes, and his tone, made Gokudera wince. When he didn't answer, Tsuna threw up his hands and turned abruptly. The movement spurred Gokudera into action. His body acted before his brain, and he grabbed the Tenth's arm.

"Please wait, Tenth!"

Gokudera realized the impudence of his actions as the Tenth looked up at him in surprise.

Jerking his hand away, Gokudera cried out, "Forgive my rudeness, Tenth."

"Gokudera, I am not some holy person that can't even be touched," Tsuna cried in wounded exasperation. "You don't have to apologize all the time. Do you even see me? Do you see the real me at all?"

"Tenth," Gokudera said his boss's name softly, taken aback by the vehemence and hurt the other man was displaying.

"Forget it," Tsuna continued flatly, "you just don't get it. After all these years, I guess I was the only one who thought we were really friends."

Those words sliced through Gokudera. The Tenth started to turn away again, but Gokudera grabbed him once more. This time, Gokudera grabbed the Tenth by the hand. Locking their fingers together, he took a deep breath.

"Tenth, please, don't turn away from me."

Gokudera clenched his other fist and raised it to his chest. His gray eyes were devastated as he spoke.

"The thought of you turning your back on me, of … of losing your respect and trust hurts me. Here."

He accompanied the last word with a thump of his fist right above his heart.

Tsuna watched him in silence for a moment, and then tugged free of Gokudera's grip. The wind went right out of Gokudera. The Tenth was through with him after all. He closed his eyes in sorrow, only to jerk them back open as a stinging slap was applied to both sides of his cheeks simultaneously. He discovered his face was framed by the Tenth's slightly smaller hands.

"Idiot!" the Tenth gave his face a little shake. "You drive me crazy. Respect. Trust. Being my 'right-hand man.' How many times do I have to tell you none of that is more important than our friendship? It's not more important than your life!"

"But I just can't sit by when you are in danger," Gokudera protested.

The Tenth shook him again.

"I'm not asking you to! I won't sit by, either, if you or any of the other people in my life are in danger. I just want you to think before you act. Don't rush into situations with such a hot head. And, I want you to remember that first and foremost you are my _friend_."

"Tenth," Gokudera repeated, warmth spreading through his chest now.

With a small, rueful smile, he reached up and clutched Tsuna's hands.

"Tenth, will you come to my apartment? I have some things I need to talk to you about."

Tsuna's eyes widened slightly. Gokudera knew why. In all of the years they had known each other, he had never once invited the Tenth to his place. He hadn't felt worthy enough for the other man to grace his home. Tsuna searched his face before nodding.

Gokudera breathed a sigh of relief. He and the Tenth stayed that way, with the Tenth's hands on his face, until two girls walked by and giggled. They both suddenly realized how they must look to the other people passing by. Cheeks flaming, the Tenth snatched his hands back as if he had been burned. Gokudera felt an answering heat in his own face, and quickly averted his eyes.

They stood in awkward silence until Gokudera finally cleared his throat.

"L-let's go."

He was proud that his voice only waivered a bit

"Un," the Tenth answered without looking his way.

They fell in step together as Gokudera led the way to his apartment. During the short trip, he struck up a conversation full of inanities. It helped keep his mind off what he was planning to do. Luckily, it didn't take long for them to reach his home. He ushered the Tenth up the two flights of stairs to his place. Once inside, he flipped the lights on and did a quick perusal of the room. The apartment was neat and tidy. Giving an inward sigh of relief, he motioned the Tenth inside.

Gokudera watched as Tsuna looked around. He wondered what the other thought about the lightly furnished area. A simple couch and chair faced a medium-sized television. A small table with two chairs sat in the dining area. A desk with his computer was pushed against one wall, while bookshelves lined the rest of them. The Tenth walked up to one of the bookshelves, and looked it up and down.

"As expected of you, Gokudera-kun, not only do you have books that are way over my head, you even alphabetized them."

The Tenth looked over his shoulder with a smile. For some reason, the tips of Gokudera's ears felt hot.

"Let me get you something to drink, Tenth," he turned and bumped right into the wall.

Rubbing his nose, he hurried into the kitchen and began pulling glasses down from the cabinet. He was just setting them down on the counter when the Tenth called out to him.

"Gokudera, did you know your computer was unplugged?"

That was strange, Gokudera thought. Why would the computer be unplugged? It took a second for the memory of the previous night to kick in.

"I'll plug it back in for you," the Tenth continued.

Heart leaping into his throat, Gokudera dashed out of the kitchen.

"That's ok, Tenth, there is something wrong with it," he yelled frantically.

"What was that?" Tsuna asked just as he plugged the cord back into the socket.

Gokudera tried to get over to the pc before it booted back up, but he didn't make it. As the monitor lit up, the last site he had visited refreshed. Loud, pumping music blared out from the speakers.

The Tenth stood up. He moved to stand in front of the monitor.

"Oh, I guess you were watching a movie, huh Goku…," Tsuna abruptly stopped speaking.

Paralyzed for an instant, Gokudera could only stand there in horror as the erotic movie played out on the computer monitor. It was only when the moaning started that he was shaken out of his stupor. Dashing across the room, he fumbled about until he turned the machine off. Embarrassed from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, he reluctantly turned around. The Tenth's face was scarlet. Gokudera seriously wanted to blow a hole in the floor with his dynamite and crawl inside it.

"So … ah … you watch that … um kind of stuff, Gokudera-kun?"

"No!" Gokudera denied loudly. "It was research. No, wait, that's not what I mean."

His brain was currently malfunctioning, and Gokudera didn't know what the hell he was saying.

"Research?" Tsuna echoed, wary confusion in his eyes.

The urge to bang his head against the wall almost overwhelmed Gokudera. He managed to refrain, barely. Straightening his shoulders, he forced himself to move forward.

"Tenth, I have something important to talk to you about. Will you listen?"

He motioned toward the sofa. The other man chewed at his lip, distracting Gokudera for a moment, and nodded. They walked toward the sitting area, but the Tenth caught his foot on the corner of the sofa. Losing his balance, he fell down on his knees.

"Tenth! Are you ok?" Gokudera rushed to his side, also falling to his knees.

Rubbing the back of his head, the Tenth gave Gokudera a lopsided smile.

"Eh, I'm fine. Just wasn't watching where I was going."

He laughed, somewhat nervously, but it was enough to cut through the tension that had built between them. Gokudera couldn't help but laugh as well. In no time, they were both roaring with laughter. It took close to five minutes before they finally got control of themselves. When they did, the awkwardness from before immediately reared its head again. With flushed cheeks, both men had their heads averted from the other, with the Tenth looking off to the left and Gokudera turned slightly to the right.

"So, ah, you wanted to talk about something?" the Tenth was the first to speak.

Actually, Gokudera really didn't want to talk at all. He _had_ to. He couldn't continue on as the Tenth's right-hand man, no as his _friend_, with his mind and heart in such turmoil.

"Yes, there is something important I need to discuss with you."

He turned to face the other man. The seriousness in his tone caused Tsuna to look at him as well.

"Of course, Gokudera-kun, you can tell me anything."

"Even if it is something that will make you think badly of me?" Gokudera murmured regretfully.

Gokudera hadn't really meant to voice the thought aloud, but the Tenth heard. He reached out and squeezed Gokudera's hands, an impulsive action that caught them both by surprise.

"I would never think badly of you, Gokudera-kun," the Tenth said firmly, though he eased his hands away in a somewhat self-conscious gesture. "Now, what is it?"

Centering himself, Gokudera looked the other man in the eyes and began speaking.

"Remember yesterday in the infirmary when Shamal said I was in love?"

Tsuna nodded. Gokudera thrust aside his anxiety and began his confession.

"That pervy doctor was right, Tenth. I realized it yesterday. I am in love with someone. Have been in love with this person for almost six years."

The Tenth's eyes flashed with an unknown emotion before he smiled encouragingly. Gokudera faltered, not knowing what that strange glint meant.

"I really am glad for you, Gokudera-kun" the Tenth said when Gokudera didn't continue. "You are finally opening up to other people. If you don't mind my asking, who is she?"

Here was the hard part.

"Tenth, the person I love isn't a 'she', but a 'he'. It's someone you know well, and someone I have been close to since I came to Japan."

Blinking in surprise, the Tenth sputtered out, "You are in love with Yamamoto?"

Gokudera reared back, stunned that the Tenth had come to such an outrageous conclusion.

"That baseball-idot?" Gokudera flailed his arms about. "How could you think I am in love with that moron? Just the thought of it gives me chills."

He shuddered, trying the get the disgusting thought out of his mind.

"Then, is it … is it Reborn?" the Tenth asked hesitantly.

"No, it's not Reborn-san either," Gokudera shouted in frustration, "It's you!"

Instantly feeling contrite, Gokudera apologized hurriedly.

"Forgive me for raising my voice at you, Tenth."

He wasn't sure if his words registered, however. The other man was staring at him, eyes dilated and mouth open in shock.

"Tenth," Gokudera called his name cautiously. When he didn't respond, Gokudera waved a hand in front of his face. "Tenth. Tenth, are you ok?"

The movement seemed to pull Tsuna back from wherever his mind had drifted. Cheeks blazing, he leaned back against the sofa for support.

"You … you are in love with me?" he asked faintly.

Embarrassed and not a little afraid, Gokudera squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. This was so much harder than he thought it would be.

"I-I see," the Tenth whispered.

There was an odd note in the other's voice. Gokudera opened his eyes. The Tenth wore a bemused expression on his face.

"Do you think I am disgusting?" Gokudera blurted out the biggest question weighing on his mind.

Face clearing, the Tenth gazed back at him with serious eyes.

"No, I would never think that about you, Gokudera-kun," the Tenth asserted firmly. "I am just taken aback, that's all. I mean, I always thought your unwavering devotion to me was a little odd, but I never dreamed you were in love with me."

He kind of mumbled the last sentence, but Gokudera heard it.

Blanching, his shoulders drooped despondently.

"The Tenth thinks I'm odd?" he repeated sorrowfully, and then banged his head on the floor.

Seeing the other's depression, Tsuna cried, "No, that's not what I meant! Geez, Gokudera-kun, just calm down. Ok?"

Gokudera looked up at the Tenth with watery eyes, unaware he looked very much like an abandoned puppy.

"Ayahh!"the Tenth exclaimed, scrubbing his hand through his hair in agitation. Dropping his hand, he shook his head and sighed.

"Then, what do you want me to do?"

At those words, Gokudera sat up straight. What did he want the Tenth to do? He wasn't prepared for such a question. Tsuna watched confusion wash over Gokudera's face, and he sighed again.

"That's just like you, Gokudera-kun. Normally, a person in love would want the other person to love him back. Did you even consider that?"

Shaking his head wildly, Gokudera replied hurriedly, "I would never be so impertinent, Tenth."

He saw the Tenth's eyes narrow, and the other man's tone was flat when he spoke again.

"Then, what was the point in telling me your feelings?"

Gokudera didn't understand. When he failed to respond, the Tenth stood up with quick, jerky movements.

"Never mind. It's obvious what you're feeling is simply some kind of misguided idol-worship, not love. I will forget about this conversation. See you tomorrow at school."

The Tenth's voice sounded almost wounded now. As Gokudera watched the other man head for the door, a loud buzzing filled his ears. He was up off the floor in an instant, his body seemingly moving on its own.

"Tenth!" he called out frantically.

Tsuna turned just as Gokudera reached for him. Their legs got tangled, and they ended up on the floor once again. Gokudera lay stunned, his back on the carpet, with the Tenth clutched protectively against his front. It took them both a minute to catch their breath. When they did, the Tenth attempted to pull away. Gokudera knew if he let the Tenth walk out that door now, their relationship really would be irrevocably broken. He couldn't let that happen, so he held onto the other man.

"Let me up, Gokudera-kun," the Tenth ordered curtly.

"No." Gokudera tightened his hold.

"Gokudera-kun!" the Tenth growled out his name and tried to wiggle free.

"No!" Gokudera repeated, locking his arms together. "I don't want you to leave, Tenth. Not like this."

The Tenth looked down at him. Their gazes clashed.

"Then tell me what you _do_ want, Gokudera-kun."

"Is it alright if I really voice it out loud?" Gokudera tentatively whispered. "Is it ok if I want you to love me too?"

Expression softening, the Tenth said softly, "Of course, it is ok to want the person you love to return your feelings. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that."

Gokudera swore he could hear angels singing in the background as a hope he had thought impossible swelled in his chest.

"Then … then, can you fall in love with me, too, Tenth?"

Apparently, Tsuna hadn't thought that far in advance.

"Er, well … that's … um … I," the Tenth's words stumbled out before he stopped and answered quietly, "I-I don't know. I mean, there is the issue of us both being men and all."

"I see," Gokudera murmured, and dropped his head back to the floor.

It was only normal for the Tenth to have a problem with their being the same gender. How could he have thought otherwise, even for a moment?

Lost in his despair, he didn't realize the Tenth was talking to him until the other man cleared his throat loudly.

He glanced up to meet those clear, amber eyes staring down at him. As always, he could get lost in those beautiful, pure orbs. But, the Tenth was trying to talk to him. He had to focus.

"I'm sorry, Tenth, what did you say?"

"Geez, it's embarrassing to say it a second time, Gokudera-kun," the Tenth muttered.

Gokudera noticed his face was flushed.

"Please, tell me what you said, Tenth," Gokudera pleaded, somehow knowing he had just missed something really important.

The Tenth inhaled deeply, closed his eyes, and repeated, "I said, I am not as smart as you, Gokudera-kun. I don't know if I could really like another guy in that … that way. So, you should just k-kiss me to see if I hate it."

Unable to believe his ears, Gokudera went completely still. When he just continued to lay there, the Tenth opened one eye and looked at him.

"Seriously, Gokudera-kun, I am about to have a meltdown here. You better hurry before I change my mind."

Gokudera could feel the tension radiating off the man in his arms. He couldn't begin to imagine the courage it took to make such an offer. A fresh wave of love and respect for the Tenth washed over him. Moving his arms from where they were locked around the Tenth's back, Gokudera put his hands behind the other's head. Gently, he begin pulling the Tenth's head down. Tsuna resisted at first, an instinctive reaction against the unknown, but eventually relented.

The moment their lips touched, Gokudera felt a jolt of electricity stream through his body. The Tenth's lips were much softer than he could ever have imagined; the other's breath sweet as if he had just eaten a piece of candy. Hesitantly, Gokudera touched his tongue lightly to the seam of the Tenth's lips, a supplication for entry. To his delight, the lips above his opened. His tongue swept inside, awkwardly at first because he had never kissed anyone before. The Tenth didn't seem very experienced either, and their tongues bumped clumsily against each other until they both got the hang of it.

As the kiss went on and the Tenth didn't pull away, Gokudera grew more confident. He licked the roof of Tsuna's mouth. Slid his tongue sensually over the other man's. Nibbled at the soft lips pressed against his. The kiss began to affect the lower regions of his body. He felt warm, uncomfortable in his own skin. He squirmed, trying to find some kind of relief, and the Tenth moaned into his mouth as their bodies rubbed together.

They both froze at the sound. Gokudera became aware of something hot and hard pressing against his stomach.

"Tenth," Gokudera breathed the other's name.

Breaking off the kiss, the Tenth buried his head in Gokudera's neck. The feel of his moist, panting breath sent shivers down Gokudera's spine.

"In this situation, you should call me Tsuna not Tenth."

The words were faint, but Gokudera heard them. He started to object, but memories of the sad look in the Tenth's eyes before when he treated the other man in such a venerable fashion stopped him.

"Ts-Tsuna," he tested the name, feeling his face catch fire as he did so.

He felt Tsuna smile against his neck, and bit back a groan.

"Ten-Tsuna, I feel strange," he admitted hoarsely.

"Me, too," Tsuna replied.

Gokudera discovered Tsuna was thrusting slowly against him, most likely unconsciously, and his eyes crossed. He lifted his hips into one of those thrusts, and they both gasped at the sensation.

"I think we can say there isn't a problem with us both being men," Tsuna wheezed and lifted his head.

To Gokudera's surprise, Tsuna swooped down and captured his lips in a kiss that was hotter, wetter than the first. Gokudera's hands tightened in Tsuna's hair, and he returned the kiss passionately. He wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow both of their pants were suddenly unbuttoned. The first touch of Tsuna's silken, hard flesh against his own sent him arching off of the floor.

"Te-Tsuna!" he whimpered into their kiss.

As if Gokudera calling his name had flipped some kind of switch, Tsuna quickened the movement of his hips. Their bodies rubbed together, Gokudera matching Tsuna's thrusts. Ending the kiss, Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's hands and entwined them tightly with his own. They were both moaning and panting now, their ragged breath echoing in the room.

Gokudera had closed his eyes during the kiss, but he opened them now. The sight of Tsuna, face flushed with excitement, biting his bottom lip in concentration, was too much for Gokudera.

"Ts-Tsuna, I think I'm …," he bowed his body as climax slammed into him. "Ah, ah, _fuck_!"

The explicative was torn from his lips as he exploded. His release trigged Tsuna's. The other man ground his hips against Gokudera.

"Oh, oh, oooohhh!" he threw back his head and yelled, pouring his essence onto Gokudera's belly.

Tsuna collapsed onto Gokudera, their hearts pounding furiously against one another. After several minutes, Tsuna lifted his head and looked down. Their eyes met, and then skirted away.

"This … this is kind of embarrassing," Tsuna murmured huskily.

Gokudera nodded, rendered speechless by what had just happened.

"It's sticky, too," Tsuna continued with a grimace.

That shook Gokudera into action. Reaching between their bodies, he touched the wet mess on his stomach. It dawned on him that Tsuna was covered in the same stuff. Covered with _his_ stuff. He was mortified.

"Forgive me, Te-Tsuna, I didn't mean to get you dirty," Gokudera apologized loudly.

"I'm not sure, but I don't really think you can do what we did without getting a little dirty," Tsuna said drily. "And, besides, it's partly mine, too."

Gokudera felt as if his head would explode at that candid statement.

"Do … ah … you want to take a bath?" he offered almost shyly.

Just as bashfully, Tsuna smiled and nodded. "I think that is probably a good idea, though my legs kind of feel like jelly at the moment. I am not sure if I can stand right now."

"Leave it to me, Te-Tsuna," Gokudera proclaimed fervently.

In the blink of an eye, he was standing with Tsuna cradled in his arms.

"Gokudera-kun, put me down! It's embarrassing." Tsuna screeched.

"Sorry, Te-Tsuna. I'll put you down when we get to the bathroom."

"Geez, _now_ you disobey me," Tsuna muttered under his breath.

Gokudera smiled, feeling happier than he ever had in his life. _Hurry up and fall in love with me, too_ he told Tsuna silently, and carried his precious cargo off to the bathroom _and_ to what he hoped was a bright, lovey-dovey future.


End file.
